


Reinitiation

by Jaytodd2012



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: I blame likewinning, I haven't written smut in a while don't blame me for this, M/M, and ohmcgee, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaytodd2012/pseuds/Jaytodd2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Pure Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinitiation

It was a business arrangement pure and simple or at least that’s what he told himself.

In reality it was anything but after all there was nothing remotely business like in watching your adopted son swallow your cock all the way to the root. 

But Jason had died and so he was no longer legally his son, although Dick who tended to distract him from working too much by blowing him in the Batcave and Tim who he’d fucked over his desk at Wayne Enterprises just last night were still very much legally his sons, which meant that Bruce could tell himself that the feeling of Jason swallowing around his cock although pleasurable was business first and foremost and keep the nostalgia it invoked at bay. 

Or at least that’s what he told himself as he took Jason head in his hands and bucked into his mouth not quite yet fucking his throat. Bruce and Jason knew each other well enough though, before the Red Hood and before Ethiopia, to know that he would eventually, that Jason would love it when he did.

He always had and he hadn’t changed that much.

If he had he wouldn’t be where he was right now, kneeling between Bruce’s legs in a T-shirt and jeans sucking him off in the batcave enjoying the burn from Bruce pulling his scalp as he pulled him forwards and thrusted down his throat.

After all this had been Jason’s idea. His true re-initiation into the batfamily he’d called it. He and Bruce had finally talked everything out after several near death experiences, The Joker dying in one of his mad plans gone wrong, and Jason almost dying once more protecting Bruce from the same explosion that killed the clown.

Jason and Bruce had decided that as long as Jason only used non-lethal means inside Gotham that he would be welcomed back into the family wholeheartedly. Bruce had hugged Jason for the first time in years and expected that to be the end of it until he felt Jason’s hands making their way down his back and his lips trailing up his jaw before meeting Bruce’s own. After that Jason made it perfectly clear that he wanted Bruce to “bond” with him in the same way they used to, the same way Jason had been bonding with Dick and Tim for months, and before Bruce knew it Jason was on his knees unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out of his boxers.

Now though Bruce had stopped thrusting and held Jason’s hand in a loose barely there grip, merely resting his hands on Jason’s head as Jason tortuously slowed down his pace until he stopped Bruce in the back of his throat.

Slowly pulling off the spit slick dick eyes locked with his former mentor, Jason couldn’t help but be proud of the red flush on Bruce’s face, the dilated eyes, and the fact that he was still biting his bottom lip. 

Bruce was Batman silent through and through but is body told you for sure if you were doing a good job and all signs pointed to Jason’s job so far being excellent. So it was with that in mind that he tugged Bruce’s pants down around his ankles to avoid any mess and pressed his lips wet and shiny with pre-cum and spit to the tip of Bruce’s dick in a kiss.  
Jason littered the sides of Bruce’s dick in kisses before making his way to the base and burying his face in the older man’s balls, licking and sucking them.  
After a few minutes with each of Bruce’s balls in his mouth Jason came up for air taking a deep breath and looking to see Bruce’s cock throbbing, dangerously close to coming.  
Jason’s own cock was in a similar state his pants and boxers soaked through with arousal and his orgasm close enough that a single touch to his rock hard dick would send him over the edge.

“Jason, you asked for this now take care of it Bruce said in a strained tone. Grasping his erection and rubbing it across the seam of Jason’s lips. -before I take care of it myself”.  
Now Jason definitely couldn’t let that happen and as he opened his mouth to make one of his regular quips Bruce took the opportunity to thrust forward burying himself in Jason’s throat and groaning as he came hot thick streams of cum pumping down Jason’s throat.

Jason released Bruce’s dick with a wet pop lips swollen and pants and boxers wet with his own cum, his orgasm having been triggered by the familiar feeling of Bruce losing himself in his mouth after such a long while.

Bruce tucked himself into his pants and boxers before pulling Jason off his knees and into a hungry kiss, trying to relearn every inch of Jason’s mouth with his tongue and tasting himself all the while before pulling back and shooting Jason a mischievous look he’d all but forgotten had ever existed on Bruce’s face.

“You know now that you’re back in the fold as Tim’s predecessors you and Dick have to give him te proper initiation he never received, with my supervision of course.”


End file.
